


White and Oval and Silk

by alienbaby



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Fluff, a proposal fic wow, also my prompt for this was christmas wedding oops, bc this fandom needs more alice and rose fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienbaby/pseuds/alienbaby
Summary: Rosalie would be on one knee soon. Alice knew. Of course she did. Rosalie knew she knew. The only thing Alice didn't know was when.





	White and Oval and Silk

Two beautiful goddesses sat upon a throne of boulders, tree roots, and snow. Snow. Something that is so unthought of but can have such a large impact on things. It covers everything in blankets, ice cocoons every branch, and creates dangerous avalanches. That’s what the shorter goddess felt. An avalanche. Her eyes glossed over with the vision that just began to play itself out. The taller, Rosalie, would be on her knee soon with a small object in her hand. A black box, maybe? Possibly white or red? The images kept changing, the color of the box, the size of it, the scenery enveloping the girls. The only constants she could see was that Rosalie would propose, and Alice would simultaneously know and not know when it was.

 

Alice knew. Rosalie knew Alice knew. Of course she did. She began dressing nicer, doing her hair everyday and carrying around one of Edward’s expensive cameras. She was ready for Rosalie. Ready for her to make a decision and complete the vision that has been burned into her mind. 

 

Weeks went by. The only decision that was made was the color of the box. White. White and oval and silk. Alice stopped wearing nicer things, stopped doing her hair and carrying expensive cameras. Rosalie continued to carry the same items in her purse: her favorite lipstick, some hair ties, pens, and a white and oval and silk box. She wouldn’t know when she would need any of the objects.

 

Soon the decorations came out. Stockings, lights, wreaths, baubles to go on the tree, and a sprig of fresh mistletoe. Of course a coven of immortals who have all found their other halves would hang it. They would take any opportunity to kiss their loves. Within ten minutes of it being up, it got taken down. Edward couldn’t handle the thoughts that ran through his family member’s minds as they passed under it. And the others couldn’t handle Edward running to meet Bella every time she walked near it.

 

Rosalie started to think of dates. Alice started borrowing Edward’s camera again. Every time she closed her eyes, visions would flutter around her mind. Rosalie on her knee in the family room,  in the woods, at Alice’s favorite cafe, in their meadow. Anywhere. Surrounded by their family, strangers, the trees and wilderness, the glow she got from standing in the sun. Everywhere.

 

“Rose, you know I love you, but you’re driving me crazy! Please, just make up your mind. You know I will love you and say yes no matter what.” Alice stated one night as she was rubbing her temples.

 

“I gotta keep you on your toes, love. I wanna make it special and surprise you as much as I possibly can.” Rose slid closer to her and began running her hands through the short inky hair, instantly calming Alice.

 

As the taller ran her fingers through her love's hair, a thought ran through her head. She could do it now. Pop the question to end all questions. Rose could easily stand up, walk to her purse, pull out that white and oval and silk box, get down on one knee, and ask Alice to be her wife.

 

No, too easy. Alice would know. She already knows. Rose won't do it. Not now, it's not perfect now. And Rosalie needs the moment to be as perfect as Alice.

 

But it is perfect. Alice is perfect. Every day, every hour, every minute, every moment with Alice is perfect.

 

Rosalie slowly pulled her fingers away from the shorter’s hair and walked to stand in front of her. Rosalie took her beautiful Alice's face within her hands and planted small but meaningful kisses along her face. On each of her eyes, cheeks, along her forehead, everywhere her lips could find purchase. Finally a kiss on her lips so filled with passion and love, it could kill.

 

Alice knew. Rosalie knew Alice knew. Of course she did. But that didn't stop Rosalie from stepping away from her goddess to find her bag. She grabbed the white and oval and silk box from it and walked back to her place.

 

As Rosalie lifted Alice's hands to her, Alice didn't move an inch. She couldn't. As Rosalie said the words that spilled from her mouth, Alice watched in her mind just milliseconds before they became real.

 

“Alice, I love you. I haven't since I first saw you, but I felt a pull. That pull lead me to you. I didn't know then. But I know now. Know that you were always meant to be mine, and I yours. I now know I would follow you anywhere, tell you anything, be there for you when and if you need it. I wanted to give you a perfect day, place, and time to ask you this but I realized something just a few minutes ago. I realized that when I'm with you everything is perfect. Everything is is perfect because you are perfect, Alice. So, please keep your promise and say yes.” 

 

Rosalie gently dropped her hands and took a step back. As she got on one knee, she opened the white and oval and silk box to reveal the ring her mother gave her when she was young. It didn't shine as bright now, and only had one diamond in the middle of the gold vines that held it in place. It was small but sturdy; just like Alice. It was perfect; just like Alice.

 

“Mary Alice, will you be my wife?”

 

Alice's yes was so loud and fast Rosalie could barely hear the end of her own sentence. As soon as the word ‘wife’ was out of her mouth, Alice was hugging and kissing her with as much force and passion it could kill.

 

Rosalie gently slowed Alice's kisses and pulled away. She pulled the perfect ring from the white and oval and silk box and slid it onto perfect Alice's perfect finger before kissing her once more.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @orange-twilight on tumblr if ya want.


End file.
